The Vacation
by The Temptation
Summary: Elena and the group are faced with an impending doom, that they can't take on by themselves. So they decide to take a vacation to NYC to run away from it. Katherine/Elena
1. Chapter 1

Katherine gazed her glance over Elena, who was being coddled by Stefan on the couch in the living room. His protective arm was around her identical waist. Elena was fast asleep. Stefan was reading an old looking book, but would occasional look over it to look at Katherine's analyzing eyes.

"Whatcha looking at?" A whisper came from behind her. After being on the run for so long, always looking behind her back, she had finally calmed her senses and was well-aware of the man behind her would not think of hurting her, unless he was looking for a very interesting fight.

Katherine turned to face two crystal blue eyes. "Nothing interesting," she apathetically responded. She turned to walk away from the couple's sight, and froFm Damon's intense stare.

But Katherine's attempt to get away from Damon was futile. Damon closely followed behind her knowing that her interest in the couple was worth delving in, since there was nothing else to catch his attention since they took out Klaus. No more 'bad guys' were after their sweet Elena. "Their lovey doveyness is irritating, huh?"

She grabbed a leather jacket from the coat rack. "Sorry Damon, but I'm not going to help clear your loneliness. Where's that news reporter girl that you compelled? Shouldn't she be enough to satisfy your needs?"

"Well, I gave her the day off. Plus, repeat performances are starting to get dull."

She turned around to face him. "Well then I guess you wouldn't want me then right?"

Damon's crystal eyes darkened. "I'd rather die than be with you again, Katherine."

She gave out a slight chuckle. "But you can't stop wanting my looks, right Damon?" she provoked in a harsh whisper. He caught her throat in a harsh manner slamming her to the wall. He glowered at her tightening expression. "Of course, noble Damon keeps it to himself because he knows it'll never happen."

He thrusted her, harder, against the wall, almost leaving a crack on it. "Don't you _ever_ bring that up again!" he whispered harshly through his gritted teeth.

Katherine's eyes seemed dull, as if this was already played out. Indeed it has, far too many times in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and used her superhuman strength to throw him down to the floor in a submission. He winced on the new sensation. She bent down to his ear, still holding his arm in the utmost uncomfortable manner and whispered, "Damon, I'm just stating the obvious. Stop hoping for something that will never happen."

She let him go and approached the door. As she was about to leave the Salvatoree's house, or Elena's newly acquired house, Damon yelled out to her as he inspected his injured arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." She vanished.

Stefan left Elena's side to be at Damon's. "What was that all about?"

Damon looked over to his brother. "Nothing, it was nothing. Where do you think she's off to?"

Stefan observed the open front door. "Oh just leave her alone, Damon. Everything is over, and she is more than capable of handling herself." He kept his gaze out the door and finally decided to close it. Damon quickly snorted in response to Stefan's observation.

That next morning Caroline had called an emergency meeting to the Salvatoree's house. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Alaric, Jenna, John, and Caroline were waiting for Jeremy and Bonnie to arrive. Everyone scanned their surroundings and Elena made a quick observation. "Where's Katherine? Should we wait for her?"

"Who cares?" Damon quickly shot up.

Elena looked at Stefan for an answer. He merely shrugged unknowingly. The Salvatore brothers did not see or hear of Katherine after she left that night.

Bonnie and Jeremy opened the door and rushed in. "What took you guys' so long?" Caroline asked.

"Traffic. So what's the emergency Caroline?" Bonnie spoke.

"Yah, what is it?" Stefan asserted.

"Please don't tell me it's another I-hate-dopplegangers-so-let's-kill-Elena group." Damon interjected. Everyone gave him a 'are you serious' look. "What! Just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Well it's not specifically towards Elena this time around. Remember that pack of werewolves Tyler went with?" There was a silent agreement in all of them that they did recall the incident with the werewolves. "Well, Ms. Lockwood told my mother she got a note from Tyler saying he's coming back with some people to help clear out the 'vampire infestation!'"

"Are you serious?" Elena exclaimed.

"Wait, the Lockwoods know about the vampires?" Jenna butted in.

"Can someone fill her in!" Damon added.

Alaric went closer to Jenna and whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you more about it later."

"So wait, Caroline, how did you figure this out?" Bonnie asked.

"Ms. Lockwood gave the note to my mom and she left it on her desk at home and I just happened to be glancing over her desk looking for some money and found that instead."

"Great, so did it say when he was coming back? Or how big of a _pack_ he's bringing with him?"

"It said more than 60 of them… and no it didn't."

"Crap! Where'd they gather that many? Did they just pop them out like a litter or something!" Damon added.

"Damon, calm down. We need to figure out what we're going to do. They obviously don't want a peace treaty, nor does the town." Stefan pointed out the obvious.

"No really brother?"

"Guys! Stop it!" Elena shouted. "This isn't the time to be fighting each other."

"Yah guys might as well save it for the real fight." Jeremy said.

"I think I have an idea." Everyone turned towards the familiar voice that was near the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This is just a start. R&R please. Let me know what you think and we'll see how this story goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_I think I have an idea." Everyone turned towards the familiar voice that was near the front door. _

Damon glared daggers at the lookalike. The reminder of the impossible possibilities of him and Elena was not a topic he'll ever forgive to be brought up, especially by his ex-love that twiddled with his feelings for only her own self-benefit. "So what's your idea, Katherine? To offer us for your safety?" He spat.

Katherine slyly moved towards the group. Her eyes were piercing Damon with cloudiness. Her actions were slurred; it was as if she was hung over. Though that is a good possibility. "Oh please, Damon. Let's be logical. Sure I may have done that before, but you guys seemed like you were going to get yourselves killed! Not my fault that I was offered an alternative…"

"Yah an alternative that almost got you killed." Damon barked.

"Guys!" Stefan interjected. Katherine and Damon did not leave their sights off each other. Their glares did not lighten up. "Damon, let's hear what she has to say. She's proved her worth for helping us, in the end, with Klaus."

He scoffed at the statement. "No, Stefan's right Damon. Katherine, what did you have in mind?"

"Weeeell, the dogs are just wanting us, the vampires. They won't harm the humans. So that means Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, John, and Bonnie, you all are safe. So I was thinking, how about we," she gestures towards her, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan, "all take a little vacation."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

Katherine turned her attention to the witch. "The wolves don't even know about witches, so you're safe. And a little vacation from this… boring little town didn't hurt anyone." They gave her skeptical stares. "Come on! Damon, Stefan, remember the big cities? Remember how _fun _they can be? Caroline, it'll be better than any high school experience… " she said alluringly.

"Katherine, you know I'm not going to leave Elena behind." Stefan stood definitely and protectively near Elena.

Katherine glazed over Stefan. "I never said Elena should stay behind." Their eyes widened in curiosity at her plan. "It all depends on what she'd like to do. As always, since Elena must _always_ have it her way." She said aloofly with a flick of her hair.

Elena was about to open her mouth, but Katherine quickly spoke out, "And don't even try to say you don't." There was a dramatic pause before she continued. You could feel the hate, or the imaginary hate, that Elena was feeling from Katherine. "Well what's your decision, Elena?"

Elena pursed her lips. "You know Elena; it might not be a bad idea." Alaric stated.

"Huh?"

"Actually, I think I'd have to agree with him. Think about it. When was the last time we actually had a breather? I know you haven't." Jeremy added.

"Yah, we haven't had a normal life for a while. Everyone needs a vacation from the supernatural. And if anything happens, I know I can handle it." Elena was giving Bonnie a doubtful and worried look. "Really Elena, I was able to defeat Klaus. I think I can handle a few werewolves if push comes to shove, especially if they don't know about witches. They won't know what's coming."

She finally sighed in defeat. "Where did you have in mind?"

Katherine grew a shrewd smile. "I've been missing the New York air. It's definitely a refreshing environment from this small town. How about it?"

Caroline's eyes grew wide in excitement. "New York? As in… New York City?" There was a small nod from her. Caroline turned to Elena with pleading eyes. "Elena, please go! It'll be sooo much fun! I've never been to a big city, and New York City is like the awesomest!"

Elena looked into Caroline's pleading eyes. She was even doing the pleading hands. She couldn't say no. The blonde vamp even clasped their hands together. Nope. She definitely couldn't say no. "Fine," she said exasperatedly, "So when are we going?"

"I guess it's settled then." Stefan said.

Damon stood up insolently. "No it's not. I'm not going anywhere with that bitch!" He exclaimed pointing at Katherine.

"Damon, I think it's obvious that she doesn't want to stay anywhere with you, but Katherine is putting it aside for the better good." Stefan reasoned with him.

"Thank you!" Katherine raised her exaggerated infuriated voice.

Damon looked at the three with a contemplating mind. He knows she's planning something. But he can't figure it out. She always had that poker face that was so unreadable. Her plans were always so twisted. It seems as if it was one thing, but it's actually something you never would have expected at all. But it must involve Elena. It has to. _Or maybe she's trying to finally get rid of me and Stefan? _There were so many possibilities. Either way, he couldn't leave Elena with just his brother to protect her. No. Stefan couldn't do as much without him.

"I'll go and be a good dog and back off." Damon raised his hands in defeat.

Katherine nodded her head in approvement. "Okay, so this settles it then. We'll leave tomorrow morning and we'll stay in the _"DL"_ till you guys tell us that the dogs are settled then."

"Sounds like a plan." Elena agreed.

"How long do you think this could be? I want to know how many outfits I should bring!" Caroline said with excitement.

Katherine thought for a second. "At least a month. Don't worry about accommodations. I know someone who could help us out on that."

"Alright, I guess it's settled." Stefan said.

Katherine smiled to herself. _Finally I could get a real drink. _


End file.
